Pokemon: The Darkness
by Moka Raiden
Summary: The Darkness Plot: Long time ago a girl and a boy have a Darkness powers and they were once evil next 4 years later they somehow became good and like to protect people and Pokémons from evil team rockets, they now have the willing to control their darknes
1. Chapter 1

I did a Role-play with my brother on the forum and I was thinking hey why can't it be made into a story? So I made this.

Pokemon: The Darkness

The Darkness Plot: Long time ago a girl and a boy have a Darkness powers and they were once evil next 4 years later they somehow became good and like to protect people and Pokémons from evil team rockets, they now have the willing to control their darkness powers to be heroes.

Pokemon normal Plot: Ash, Brock and Dawn have their journey to find a pokemon gym; they first didn't know that there is something odd is going to happen. What will they find out?

Intro: A girl with long purple like hair which is platted and wearing a long blue dress walking with a boy who has sea greeny blue hair, black shirt, black trousers and red trainers. Both of them are walking in the Forrest, along with them a girl have her Lucario and Espeon out as well as the boy have his Pikachu and Umbreon out. Those four Pokémons are not normal; they are Shadow/Dark Pokémons.

Chapter 1 – New trainers (a.k.a The Darkness)

My name is Debbie and the boy next to be is Phil. We are the new badass trainers, but we also have our powers of the darkness. I will tell you that later on. Anyway I was walking in the Forrest in our human form.

I was walking with Phil "umm...my Lucario and my Espeon need something to eat...." I muttered and I heard Phil sighed.

"My Pikachu and Umbreon are hungry too" He said as felt his Umbreon chewing his leg. "Stop it D. Umbreon!"

I laughed; it was funny to see that. It really cracks me up. But I took a deep breath. "I guess that we got to get some berries..." I sighed. "Our Dark/Shadow Pokémons must be very hungry."

Phil flinched a bit. "I'm going to feel that for a while." He muttered angrily at his Umbreon. But he picked his Umbroen up and carried him.

"We got to get our Pokémons to the pokemon centre and get then healed." I said as I turn and looked at the sky. "Umm….Time to go now, Phil."

I started to transform into a Shaymin (Sky form) and started to fly off into the sky as Phil turned his Darkness side and flew off next to Debbie.


	2. Chapter 2

I did a Role-play with my brother on the forum and I was thinking hey why can't it be made into a story? So I made this.

Pokemon: The Darkness

Chapter 2 – First Meeting.

**Normal POV**

While Debbie and Phil are walking as Debbie turned into a Shaymin (pokemon), Debbie spotted some trainers.

"Oh crud" I said being nervous. "Some trainers are coming!"

**Trainers' POV**

The three trainers are walking until one of them; a boy with Pikachu on his shoulder looked and saw a Shaymin.

"A Shaymin..." A boy muttered. Another boy was next to the first boy.

"Ash" other boy asked. "Didn't we save a Shaymin?" A girl was looking at a Shaymin as well.

"Ash, Brock" A girl said. "What is Shaymin doing here?"

Ash looked confused. "I don't really know." He said.

**Normal POV**

I looked at the trainers and looked at Phil. "Let's go..." I said and turned away and fly off. Phil turned into is Dark form and lunched a Dark Aura Sphere near the trainers making the dust to fly up and flew off next to Debbie.

Ash and his friends were coughing as the dusts are over them. "What was that?!" Ash asked as he was coughing. Brock was also coughing. "That was Aura Sphere but its dark." Brock replied.

Debbie landed safely onto the ground as Phil landed on his face. "Stupid wings..." Phil muttered. Debbie looked at her friend. "You okay, Phil?" she asked. "I will go off and get some food, and stay here for a while." Phil nodded.

Debbie went off into the woods as Dark Lucario and Dark Espeon followed her.

_Debbie: Heya!_

_Phil: Yay we are famous!_

_Ash: I'm in the story too!!_

_Brock: OMG I CANT WAIT TO READ ABOUT GIRLS BOOBS!_

_Debbie: the story is not gonna have girls boobs you PERV!_

_Pikachu: read and review…_


End file.
